The Silver Candlesticks
The Silver Candlesticks is the final episode of the series. It focuses on Cosette and Marius finally reuniting with a dying Jean Valjean, who retells his past in prison to Cosette and bequeaths his silver candlesticks to them before passing away. Synopsis At the Parisian schoolhouse, Gavroche, Pressoir, and Jurges are attending a class taught by Richard, while Chou Chou sleeps outside the courtyard. Gavroche by now has learned how to read and write, and demonstrates reading an except from a book on French history in front of the class. Meanwhile, Marius and Cosette have set up the former's office in what was Courfeyac's apartment, noting that it has been a year since Valjean left on his journey, and they have found no leads on his possible whereabouts. Cosette is optimistic that they will find him if they keep searching. Toussaint suddenly arrives and requests for the couple to accompany her back to Gillenormand's mansion. There, Cosette finally receives a letter from Valjean, noting "the time has come" for the promise he made to tell Cosette everything about his past, and that Marius should accompany her as well. They immediately set off for the province of Auvergne, and in the carriage, Cosette worries that something has happened to Valjean. Marius for the most part stays silent, but states that they'll get to their desired location as soon as they can. After a few days, the duo finally arrive to a small village, the folk addressing Valjean by his proper name and stating that once he arrived, the formerly-poor village began to turn for the better. They also state that Valjean has a terminal illness, surprising the visiting couple. Knocking on the door of a house, Cosette and Marius are allowed in and see a frail Valjean sitting on a chair, his silver candlesticks alight. Valjean is glad that the duo have arrived, and thanks Marius for having him travel so far from home. Marius rebuffs, stating that if it weren't for him, he would have died at the barricade. Valjean has a brief coughing fit and Cosette asks if he is alright. Valjean tells her not to worry, that although his illness is terminal, he isn't in any pain. Cosette pleads with Valjean to return to Paris so that he may receive medical treatment, but Valjean again assures Cosette that he is alright, and will be "called upon by God soon", making Cosette and Marius gasp. Valjean takes a brief pause before telling his story: he was thrown in prison for thievery, but, after serving his time, stole a silver coin from a young chimney sweep, and again wanted by the police. He recalls that when he and Cosette first arrived in Paris, they were unable to go out during the day for that reason, and his decision to live in the convent was to avoid the police. Valjean apologizes for not telling her his story up until now, thinking it would cause her gief, but Cosette remarks that no matter what happened in the past, he would always be her father, and that from then even until now, he has always been helping people. Valjean goes on with his story: it all began with stealing a loaf of bread to feed his seven nieces and nephews. Valjean was arrested and sentenced to five years in jail, addressed as the number 24601 during his sentence. He goes on to say he was treatly cruely while there, and tried to escape multiple times, first to help his older sister, but then from wanting to get out of being caged like an animal, eventually loosing his human spirit. In the end, due to his multiple failed escape attempts, he ended up serving a total 19 years in prison. He goes on to explain that even when he was finally released, he wasn't treated as a regular human—those who committed crimes in the past carry a yellow paper as part of their identity documents, meaning the person would be judged as an ex-convict. Even if one had money, they would be rejected lodging and food. One winter night, Valjean met Bishop Myriel, a kind man who allowed him food and lodging, despite his criminal background. Valjean asked him why he would provide so much for a person such as himself, and Myriel responded that there is no reason to help a person in need, awing Valjean. Despite this, Valjean stole much of Myriel's silverware, but, once brought back to Myriel's house by the police, Myriel stated that he gave the silverware to Valjean, and that Valjean had forgotten the candlesticks, leaving both the police and Valjean in shock. The Bishop's final words to Valjean were that Valjean had promised to use the silver to turn over a new leaf, and that his former spirit had been offered to God by Myriel, and that all mallicious thoughts and intentions have been purged from his body. After leaving the Bishop's, Valjean had failed to notice a young chimney sweep by the name of Petit Gervais requesting his silver coin back from Valjean (which had fallen and rolled under his foot). After threatening the boy, Petit Gervais ran away in fright, and it was only after this that Valjean realized what had happened. After this enlightening moment, Valjean vowed to live his life to help others in need, just as Bishop Myriel had done for him. Valjean then went to Montreuil-sur-Mer and used the money he received from selling most of the Bishop's siverware to build the black glass factory. After finishing his story, Valjean emphasizes that the current society isn't perfect, but the way to change it for the better is to treat others as one would treat themselves, and if this can be achieved, someday society will become one in which people can be eager in their pursuit of life. Cosette once again begs Valjean to return to Paris, and that everyone there is missing him. Valjean again ensures Cosette that he is content where he is, and that he has lived his life to the fullest already; however, he regrets that he was unable to reunite Cosette with Fantine. Cosette tells Valjean that the night he found her in the woods, she heard her mother's voice, thus she knew Fantine had come along with him. Valjean then becomes steadily weaker, his voice quieter as he slumps back in his chair. In a bright light which only Valjean can see, the spirits of both Fantine and Bishop Myriel appear, ready to take him. Valjean speaks out loud to Fantine's spirit, noting Cosette's presence, and how she has grown. The spirit of Fantine glances over to Cosette and says her name, causing Cosette to turn in the direction of the voice, almost sensing her nearby. Valjean then requests Cosette and Marius to put new candles on the candlesticks, which they comply. He then bequeaths the candlesticks to them, and requests them to pass them down to their children and grandchildren, stating that he "... is not going to a far away place." Marius and Cosette rush over and kneal at his sides as he finally tells Cosette and Marius to be happy, before slowly closing his eyes and slumping over, dead. Cosette and Marius weep where they kneel. A montage then occurs, featuring Gavroche, Pressoir, Jurges, Chou Chou, and Richard at the schoolhouse; Toussaint, Cosette, Mireille, the Gillenormands, and the Priest handing out bread and blankets in front of the St. Jacques Church; Marius consolidating one of his clients in his office; the fruit vendor and Hucheloup attracting customers at the newly-restored Corinthe; Sister Simplice and Alain aiding a young boy who fell onto the ground in Montreuil-sur-Mer; and finally, a montage of clips from the entire series. The scene then changes to a Parisian graveyard, where Toussaint, Gavroche, Marius, and Cosette are paying their respects at Valjean's grave. In the distance, behind them, Javert watches, removes his hat, and also pays his respects. Finally, the scene shifts ahead a few years, to a countryside road filled with yellow flowers and butterflies. A little girl, about three-years old, with dark blond hair and blue eyes, happily trails a butterfly until her hat blows away in the breeze. It lands at the foot of her mother, Cosette, with Marius standing beside her. Cosette picks up the hat and the girl rushes over, at first thanking her mother, but then thanking her father, jumping into Marius's arms before continuing down the road. The couple's daughter notices her mother's pendant, and exclaims its beauty. Cosette points it out and states it was a gift her mother gave her, and that she will pass it down to her daughter when she is older, which the girl happily accepts. As the camera pans upwards to the sun, the lines spoken by Valjean repeat: "People can change. It applies to everyone in the human race." Trivia *The very last scene of the episode mimics that of the first episode, with Cosette/her daughter momentarily losing her hat in the breeze, only to have Fantine/Cosette retrieve it, and promising to give her pendant to her when she is older *While Marius and Cosette's daughter is unnamed in the series, fans have speculated her to be named Fantine, after Cosette's mother, or Catherine, the name Cosette gave the doll Valjean gave her, also as a likely tribute to Valjean himself Quotes "You must not forget... that you have promised me that you would use all this silver to turn over a new leaf. Your former spirit has already been offered to God by me. There will no longer be any evil thoughts and intentions in you."- Bishop Myriel to Valjean after giving him the candlesticks "Everyone receives only a single life and are born in this world equally. But their lives after they are born can't be said to be equal."- Valjean Differences from the Novel *Valjean's grave is marked with 1834 as the year of death, while in the novel, he dies in 1833 *In the novel, it is unknown if Cosette and Marius have any children, since it ends with the death of Valjean *In the novel, Valjean requests for his grave to be unmarked, while in the Anime, his grave shows his name as well as birth and death years Category:Episodes